User talk:Abce2
Please do not use those sig speech bubbles here, I find them rather annoying. Thank you for calling Abce2. Calls may be recorded for training purposes. We are experiencing a high volume of calls at the moment. Your call will be answered as soon as possible. Welcome Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 Kwj1991 (talk) 04:40, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi my name is Kyle Johnson Reply I replied to your comment on my talk page [[User:AMIAquaMassageHP|'Ashlaye Warner']] 00:34, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Long time no see. As usual, there's a (small) argument going on when I return. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 03:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :I got an email from Wikia saying that someone had edited a talk page on here, so I went to check it out. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 11:59, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Ideas n' junk Well, there are a few things I have noticed. We could do a lot of consolidating on articles, for example everything that is as yet unreleased could be condensed as their articles are likely to remain stubs forever. We're very unlikely to get images or info on any more unreleased stuff if we haven't got it already. A page each for things we'll only ever know the names of is a bit excessve. Also, the info on Japanese cards is very bare, and I can understand not having someone to translate them but it should at least be possible to copy the original text over, maybe? Only a lot of the card images aren't clear enough for the OCR programs I've found to decipher. PlutoniumBoss (talk) 00:57, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello there I may have not edited here before but, could I become a temporary admin to clear you broken and double links please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:41, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:17, November 4, 2014 (UTC) That one guy who never got promoted but never gave up the cause I heard that you were planning to translate BakuTech Cards but could not find the OCR for it as the images are small. In my case, for as long as I have the physical copy of the card in my hands, I can translate it fair and easy. Oh wait, allow me to re-introduce myself. My name is Keith Strife and I am just a lowly servant of this Wiki whose probably not worth an answer from you. Even so, I'm one to still dream really big for the Wiki even when everyone else may had already called it quits. I saw that there's still lot of things to do and to start things off, there is the manga phase such as the BakuTech manga to be scanlated (in clean, High Resolution) and to a lesser extent, the Bakugan Evo Tournament which is just to be scanned. ...and coincidentally, I am not a new member. While I had been gone from my activities here, I never ceased to go online every single day just to observe what everyone is doing. During that time, I had given another Wiki a glimpse of my capabilities by translating two three-volume Manga series for them. It's just a glimpse because they are fairly short series compared to the big guns that go as far as 8 volumes and up. BakuTech, however, is indeed a big gun and 10 volumes ain't a joke. If one would pour the effort to translate everything, wouldn't that be an act of loyalty and responsibility worthy of a promotion despite not being part of any so-called "allegiances" as in, that so-called "intricate set of allegiances" that was rubbed on my friend's face by one of the 'Crats here? In fact; Matt123hops asked to be admin because the others are already packing their bags on BakuTech. He even worked hard for the promotion but was never promoted at all. And this is what I see that happened: Other communities: You can't just ask to be promoted here, you had to work hard for it! Bakugan Wiki: You can't ask to be promoted here, you can't just work hard for it, you HAD to be part of our allegiance! That's what I saw that happened with the last guy that got promoted as Admin here. He was part of the allegiance one way or the other. Some even commented "Wow, (Name) really made it big!" Ugh, please prove me wrong.'' I will even die for it.'' And the last thing I need is someone else brazenly talking me off like I'm in some kid's corral. - Keith Strife All the world is a stage and everyone has their part...but HOW was I to know which way the story'd go?! ' 04:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) You know, I'll be fully honest with you since you're a good man and you don't deserve lies nor deceit from anyone: I SHOULD have been Admin a long time ago. That way, I should NOT have left Bakugan Wiki feeling so darn sorry on myself while biting on my pillow every single night in rage and apathy. Having been rendered useless here just because I was not allied with anybody, I had gone through a lot while struggling to continue with my collection. Nevertheless, I hoped that the day will come that someone unallied would be given a step up based on outstanding performance in the Wiki alone. Guess it wasn't easy? But what's done is done. I'm willing to work hard for this Wiki again since there's a lot to be done. In my case, I'll be translating a lot of stuff since I don't see myself cleaning up after someone's mess. I first need to get a better internet connection so that I can better contribute here. I'll message you again when that happens. Until then. '''All the world is a stage and everyone has their part...but HOW was I to know which way the story'd go?! ' 05:17, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I felt I am still Binded. With emphasis on Bind. Tomorrow, I'm gonna do something which if I were to draw on past experiences; some might egotistically considered as "Pic Spam" but I assure you that I will... (1) NOT take any pictures from other websites regardless whether I got their permission or not because I hate plagiarism of all the darn things, (2) Will use my own images and hardwork through and through, (3) Will put everything in the right Image Galleries so that they will be of actual help than "pic spam" To be more specific, I will be uploading every single Bind System combination of Bind System Bakugan. In every Image Gallery, there will be at least 8 pictures each for the Front Hemisphere and 8 pictures for the Back Hemisphere. When all is said and done, I'll also be uploading a big wallpaper image of all the Bind System Bakugan in a Table Matrix similar to that free clear folder from ToysR'Us Japan...which I never got to have but I'm fine with that. All-in-all, that would probably be counted as 100 images uploaded to articles in ''the no-longer-existing badge system ''and that which I didn't really cared about since the beginning because all I want is to contribute without fuzzes.. I'm sending you this message so that '''just in case someone objects; this has been brought to your attention and''' I will smite anyone who will yap at me''' unless I had actually done an offense totally worth yapping at. Thank you and have a nice day~! ^_^ Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 13:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) PS: I'm gonna do the same with the Bakugan Armor Change System as soon as I get my Ikki Tosen. :) Some things never changed from then to now Whether I get promoted back then instead of going to a Lurker status or just now because I asked for it; my so-called insidious objective never ever changed. That objective? I want to delete all images that were stolen from Japanese Blog Sites if and only if the files were (1) conceitedly (and excessively) named by the person who stole them and (2) if there is no other official and/or user pictures available in the gallery. Otherwise, those pictures be renamed with proper filenames. I also don't want anyone to bring up the issue that nobody probably would care because "Bakugan is dead," and whatever other reason there is. That's because there is absolutely no excuses for plagiarism. To me, it has always been like this: *Uploading official/others' images with their original file name or proper image files = Borrowing, Tolerable to a certain degree *Uploading official/others' images with the user's name as file name and hence claiming it as their own = Stealing, Untolerable I did not took it kindly to be called annoying rather than someone worth commending in just a little way for catching offenders in the act. Just because I was a powerless and unallied member back then. *snark* However, since I promised that I will put the past behind to keep moving forward and make a good use of this promotion; I would like to get your side in this matter. Also, I have to be active in this site one way or another after I'm done with the stuff that I usually do like scanning, translating and uploading personally-gathered resources. Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 12:37, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey A I would like to sort out your anime character pages here and I would like to set up a Layout Guide page so people can follow the guidelines of it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:35, December 8, 2014 (UTC) And to do this, Marucho's page needs to be unlocked. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:36, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, if you have noticed on the recent edits. I've been doing some rejigs to the character pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:41, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Time waits for no man and thus I must shoot Chronos again. Fact: Matt got demoted for inactivity. I'm curious as to how exactly do you define "inactivity," and for how long? It's currently December and in the Philippines; it's the busiest month of the year. I may be away from the city in the next few weeks. Hence I am foreseeing temporary inactivity. However, I am actually trying my best to contribute huge chunks of information every time I contribute here. One step at a time, I will accomplish what I had set out to do here. Always remember that since the very beginning, I am here to help this Wiki and I wanted nothing else but that. My intention is never to throw any drama unless someone intimidates me like a tyrrant would to a farmer. Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 08:33, December 13, 2014 (UTC) I just wanna say thank you for clearing that up. Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 03:09, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Wait Is your avatar Sissel? ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 07:48, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, for a long time, I thought your avatar is that of Tommy the Cat from Battle B-Daman. Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 13:34, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Close enough. ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 18:54, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey A How do you like the layout of the character page? I'm still doing them by the way until all of them are sorted and I'll be doing it for a few months. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:24, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'm going to be sticking around for a bit. What is the flaw in the gallery system? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:45, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :I think you forgot to respond to my message above, please reply (not being rude). Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:38, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I was just wondering at the time what you were talking about. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:10, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Archive Would you like me to archive this page since it dates back to 2011. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:07, January 17, 2015 (UTC) a2 2 u 2 ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 05:13, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Unprotect for me! Can you unprotect this since I want to put the attribute logo's to the left of the names next to them. I think it will look tidier then. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:11, February 5, 2015 (UTC)